Servant love
by DaireySyns
Summary: In this story Astral beings and humans have life together as long the humans exist. Yuma is boy with no family trying to survive on the street. Astral is the prince which everyone thinks he has no heart. What will happen if they meat? And what problem will Astral's twin Black Mist cause? Better summary inside. Keyshipping, maybe some oc. M rated for safety precautions.
1. Orpan Yuma

Dairey: okay I got some good and bad news. Good news: I started with my second story

Syns: And idea three was the big winner.

Dairey: Idea 2 had also some votes. I am going also going to work on that story but not for now.

Syns: And this is the reason why.

Dairey: Bad news: The updates wont be so rapid as my previous story. Reason: work. I am doing now more hours because the busy period of xmas is coming. So with this you know why. And I also want to work on the keyshipping comic.

Syns: So when that busy period is over she has more free time and the she can work more at the stories and comics.

Dairey: So please have patience I am going to try to update as quickly as the free time lets me.

Syns: Without any ado, enjoy the new story.

* * *

Summary: Astral beings and humans have life together as long the humans exist. Yuma is boy with no family trying to survive on the street. But when a couple of bad guys want to hurt him badly he is saved by Prince Astral. Afterwards the prince offers him a job at the palace. During he staying there Yuma discover that Astral isn't that bad as the rumors he had heard. But discover that the horrible rumors about Astral's twin brother, Black Mist, are true. What will happen between Yuma and Astral? And what is Black Mist up to? And what does he knows about Yuma's past and his missing family? Read it to find out. M rated for safety precautions: don't know where I will go with this story.

* * *

As far the history could go; humans and Astral beings have lived side by side.

At the beginning they didn't lived together but as two individual alliances. And although the Astral beings were more highly advanced then the humans, the two lived in peace and harmony.

That was until the Barians came.

The Barians were cold-hearted demon with lust for blood coming from the deepest of the Negative Dimension, a world full with darkness and evilness. They've used their dark power to create an opening to the Earth. And on every ground they put foot on, chaos and mayhem followed.

The humans were the biggest victims of the Barian's destructive wave. The humans didn't stand a chance against the Barians onslaught.

While the Astral beings stood stronger against the Barians.

Especially when they were led by the strongest and wisest of all Astral beings.

Kuzastra.

During the attacks of the Barians this particularly Astral warrior grew out to a true leader. Thanks to his strategy and smart guidance he was able to keep the Barians from getting any victory over the Astral beings.

Weeks went by when the Astral beings found an injured human child, who was able to find its way to the city were the Astral beings lived.

There the child begged Kuzastra to send some help to free the humans from the Barians.

Kuzastra didn't hesitate one second. The sad and hopeful look in the child eyes was enough to convince to send his warriors to help the humans.

Thanks by the Astral beings the humans were finally able to stand against the Barians.

It was a long and bitter fight, but eventually the humans and the Astral beings won the war against the Barians. Sending the demons back to where they came from and making sure they never return.

During the war the humans and Astral beings had become great companions. After the fight was over, the humans and Astral beings decided to life together side by side to rebuild the life that the Barians had destroyed.

They asked Kuzastra to become their king to lead them. Kuzastra accepted only if the council that will help him will exist out of humans and Astral beings so that everyone will be equally treated.

The only question everyone was asking is why the Barians invaded their world in the first place? That remained a mystery.

Years went by and peace finally returned back on earth. The mystery about the Barians became a myth and everyone started to forget the horrible period during of the war.

Kuzastra's latest heir Zunthral was now sitting on the throne, ruling his people with kindness and respect. He married with a beautiful Astral being Yasseya which he had two sons with. A twin: Astral and Black Mist.

All went well, while nobody knew that the two sons of Zunthral will reveal the reasons why the Barians invaded the world. And what they will discover will change the lives of many people.

* * *

A 13 year old boy with black spiky hair and purple bangs wearing some old worn out clothes was walking down the streets. The boy went under the name of Yuma Tsukumo. The poor boy lived on streets for as long he could remember. No home, no family and no food.

He placed his hand on his growling stomach. "Oh man, what I won't do for a just a piece of food." Yuma mumbled.

Any person in this kind of situation would have stolen some food from the merchants or snatch grocery that people had bought. But not Yuma. He was one of the rare people living on the street who had a good heart. The boy didn't steal from people no matter how hungry he was.

Of course it didn't take away the fact that he was very, very hungry.

Yuma groaned when he heard his stomach growling again.

"Stop it, please!"

Yuma suddenly heard the sound of a young child crying. He turned his head to see a boy around his age with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes standing before a little girl around the 9 years with short blond hair.

She was crying as she was trying to reach something that the boy held above her head.

Yuma looked better and saw that the thing the boy was holding was some kind of round old medallion.

"Please, give it back. It's the only thing I have from my mommy." The girl cried while jumping up and down, desperately trying to reach it.

The boy grinned evilly. "I don't think so pipsqueak, this medallion will give me a couple nice golden coins."

The girl stopped her intentions to get het medallion back and cried bitter tears.

Yuma felt his blood boiling from angry, seeing the girl being picked by this guy bigger than her. Worst was that he also knew the guy.

Lexar. He was some guy who really liked to pick on people who were smaller than him. He once picked on Yuma, but Yuma had showed immediately that he wasn't a pushover. He had left Lexar with a black eye one day. And Lexar who didn't want to lose his face has told around that he had fought with a big guy who was twice his size. Better then to tell that he had it from a boy who was a couple inches shorter than him.

"Hey, Lexar!"

Lexar and the girl looked up when Yuma yelled.

When Lexar saw Yuma his grin disappeared. "What do you want Tsukumo?" Lexar sneered.

"Didn't you hear what she said? That medallion is the only thing she has that reminds her from her mother. Give it back to her!" Yuma said angry.

"Or else what?" Lexar mocked.

"Or else I will give you more than a black eye." Yuma threated.

Lexar snickered. "Please that was 5 years ago. I bet you can't do it again."

Yuma glared at the mocking face from Lexar for a minute before connecting his fist into Lexar's stomach. The said boy gasped for air, his arms around his stomach dropping the medallion on the ground.

"Oh, I can do it again alright." Yuma said. Slowly he walked to where the medallion laid. He picked up it as he glared to Lexar. "I kick ass from cowards like you. You act all though until someone stands against you."

Lexar just growled to Yuma, who had gently took the girl's hands and walked away from Lexar. When they were standing in a couple streets further, far away from Lexar, Yuma handed her the medallion.

"Here you go. I hope there is nothing wrong with it." Yuma said.

The girl looked at her medallion before returning a smile at Yuma. "Nope, it still looks the same. Thanks." The girl said happy. "Is there something I could do for you?"

Yuma laughed. "No, thanks. I'm just glad that you…." a growling sound interrupted Yuma.

The girl looked at Yuma before laughing. "Hungry?"

Yuma grinned sheepishly.

"Well at least let me give you something to eat. This way we are even." The girl said.

Yuma wanted to turn down the proposal just out of politeness. But his stomach was practical begging for food that Yuma couldn't resist the change to finally get some real food. He nodded thankfully before he started followed the girl to her home.

* * *

The sun started to get down when Yuma waved his goodbye to the girl and her father.

"Thank you. That was the best meal I ever eat." Yuma said.

The father of the girl smiled. "You are very welcome Yuma. You protected my little Sandy against that thief. It's the last thing we could do to repay you."

The girl waved with her both her arms. "Bye Yuma! I hope we will see each other again." Sandy shouted happy.

"Me too Sandy! Bye." Yuma yelled back while walking down the street.

He kept on waving until they were completely out of sight. Yuma sighed in content as he felt his full filled stomach. He got to admit that Sandy's father was a good cook. He also enjoy the play time he had with Sally. He admitted to Sally that her house looked much better than his house.

Of course if you call a home build from blankets, roof plates and a couple dirty cushions. It maybe wasn't sturdy, but it was concealed at one of the high buildings in the city. So nobody could ever steal his belongings. He had a roof, a dry place to sleep and the heat coming from the building kept him warm even during the harsh winters.

Yuma couldn't really complain the only thing that did bug him was the loneness. He sometime longed for a friend, a companion or even better: a soul mate. Every night he wished for someone to love him. To drag away the emptiness in his heart.

Yuma was so deep in his though of finding someone, he didn't watched where he was going. He bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't looking where I was…" Yuma's voice died in his through when he saw the person he walked into.

"Hello, Yuma Tsukumo." The man said coldly. It was a tall man with short black hair. He had one scar went over his blind eye while his other red eye was staring at Yuma. He had broad shoulders and arms. He could easily break Yuma's ribs and not even drop a sweat.

Yuma swallowed hard. "H-hey Drake." Yuma stuttered nervously. "How are you doing?"

"My day? I earned a lot of cash today thanks to my very well going business. Actually my day went very well." Drake said.

"That's g-good to hear." Yuma said.

"That was until Lexar came and told me a story that really changed my mood." Drake said while he smile turned into a frown.

Yuma's tanned face turned white when he heard that Drake knew what happened with Lexar.

The thing is: Lexar was the younger brother of Drake. Now Lexar wasn't much of threat. But his brother Drake was a whole other story.

Drake was known of one of the toughest, most brutalized and most terrifying bad guys of the street. Everyone who lives on the street was smart enough to stay out of the way of Drake and his gang.

Yuma had heard that Drake was involved in some criminal activity like drugs, weapons and even murder. He once had seen a guy beaten to a pulp by his followers for even trying to take their spot. Yuma remember how scared and shaking he was while hiding behind a trash can. The guys didn't stop even when the man was bleeding heavily.

Of course Lexar wasn't anywhere close to being as Drake, but he was his brother and Drake never allowed any bad talk about his family.

And that put Yuma in a very tough situation.

"Listen Drake. Lexar was stealing something that meant a great deal to a girl. The only thing she had from her mother. I just couldn't-argh!" Yuma couldn't finish his explanation as Drake's thick fingers closed around his small throat and lifted him so Yuma was eye to eye with Drake.

"I don't care what the reason was you little pest. The only thing I care is how you made a fool out of my brother. So now I and my pals are going to teach you a lesson."

Yuma saw from the corners of his eyes that two more broad guys getting closer to them.

"Is that the guy about which your brother was talking about? Hump, it's just a kid. You need to toughen up that brother of yours Drake." On guy mocked.

"I am going to do that after we teach _this_ brat a lesson to return to the gutter and stay there." Drake said angry to the mocking guy.

Yuma's heart beat rapidly. There was no chance that Drake was going to let him go with just a couple scratches. He needed to get away. So he did the only thing that first came to his mind.

"AAARRRGH!" Drake roared as Yuma's teeth sunk into Drake hand, biting down as hard he could.

Drake released Yuma, trying to get the boy from his hand.

Yuma use this opportunity of confusion to sprint away from Drake and his two friends. He heard one of the guys asking if Drake was okay.

Drake growled. "Don't stand there like a bunch of rocks! Get that brad! I am going to make sure I wished he was never born!"

When Yuma heard Drake's threat, he began the run to faster. He had to find a safe place and fast.

_/If I just could make it to the market place I would be safe from them. The market is always crowed and Drake will never beat me if there are too many witnesses./_ Yuma though.

The teenager boy kept on running and running. He even didn't stop when he felt his muscles in his legs screaming of pain. If he stopped now it will cost him dearly. He heard the three men their footsteps right behind them, he even didn't dare to look back to see how close they were.

When he saw the light from the market lamps he felt a glimpse hope rising within him.

_/Come on! Just a little closer!/_ Yuma yelled in his head.

Just 500 foot away from safety.

350 foot. Almost.

200 foot. He is going to make it.

150 foot. In all his life he wasn't so glad to see the light of the market.

100 foot.

20 foot….He was just 20 foot away from safety. 20 foot and he were safe from Drake and his goons.

Instead he felt himself dragged back into the darkness of the street, pulled by the collar of his sloppy shirt.

Drake slammed as he pinned the boy hard against the wall of the street. Yuma winced in pain while seeing stars flying before his eyes.

When Yuma's head stopped whirling the boy looked straight into Drake's blazing eyes. The guy held Yuma a couple inches of the ground so his feet were dangling in the air. Yuma started to open his mouth to scream for help.

Unfortunately Drake saw it, so he slammed his fist into Yuma's stomach knocking the air out of him.

"Oh no you will not scream for help you little brat. Not before you learned a lesson."

Drake threw Yuma harshly on the while the other two surrounded him. Yuma swallowed. He saw no way to escape. The only thing he could do was hoping for someone would see him or even hear him.

"Here is lesson one: never mess with my brother."

Yuma screamed as Drake kicked him hard in his side. One of the guys reacted fast by punching Yuma in the face. After several punches later the third join the beating. Yuma tried his best to shield him from it but with no success. Drake continued to kick Yuma in the stomach and chest. At one moment Drake kicked so hard that Yuma felt on of his rib snap.

Yuma felt the taste of blood in his mouth as it run from his bleeding nose.

_/Please. Someone, just anyone. Please help me./_ Yuma cried in his head.

But no one came, no one notice that a young teenager boy got beating brutally. It just continued. Yuma had no sense of time; it felt to him like the beating went on for hours.

Suddenly the fists stopped coming. Was it over? Did they start to get bored of beating Yuma?

"Now for lesson two: anyone that mess with me….pay the highest price."

Yuma screamed his already hoarse voice as he felt a stabbing pain in his side.

Carefully he turned his head. He saw that Drake stabbed his famous cobra knife into his side. Yuma was already bleeding from his nose but the blood from the knife streamed like river from his wound. Quickly Yuma lay in a pole of his own blood.

Yuma saw of everything spinning and started to get blurry.

"It won't be long before you are dead. Just another homeless boy died on the street. Alone. Nobody who cares."

Drake's statement brought tears to Yuma's eyes.

_/It's true. I am all alone. No family. No friends. I even didn't felt the emotion of love. But who will love a useless person like me? Guess I will never find out./_

"Hey, what are you three doing their!"

Yuma saw the three men looking up in surprise before gasping in shock. He heard Drake saying something. But from the blood lose Yuma also started to lose his hearing. Drake's scream sounded like a muffle scream. It was like someone was covering Yuma's ears. Drake pulled his knife out before they run away.

Yuma remained lying on the floor as a flash of pink, brown, and dark blue ran him by. What was that?

He then felt something pushing on his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

_/Is someone helping me?/_

Yuma tried his best to stay awake to see the face of his savior. But unfortunately he was losing the battle. A pair of arms lifted him from the pool of blood. Yuma was able to notice a pair of mismatched eyes of white and gold before his he eyes rolled back in his head and was greeted by the world of darkness.

* * *

Dairey: Well...What do you guys think? Good start?

Syns: Please leave a review behind. If you want to give idea for the story in the future leave it in the review.

Dairey: Don't worry I will not be offended if you do. Hey maybe you gave me a better idea for the story then the one I have.

Syns: see you next time

Next chapter: Yuma discover who rescued him (of course you guys know who :p)


	2. First meeting

Dairey: hey everyone. Here is the new chapter.

Syns: Sorry for the great delay but we had some problems in real life.

Dairey: Yes, you see right after I posted my zexal special chirstmas I recived horrible news. My favourite grandfahter pased away on christmas day itself. It was very unexpectedly because he wasn't ill or anything. So I went to a couple rough days. And after the funeral I was very busy with grandmothers because she sits in a wheelchair so I didn't have much time to write and I wasn't always in the mood. But things are a little bit better now

and so I continued again.

Syns: Also we were very happy with the many reviews we got from chapter 1

Dairey: 17 in total to be excact. That is just amazing!

Syns: So enjoy

* * *

Yuma groaned from pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He hissed from the stinging pain in his side. "W-what happened?" Yuma asked.

Carefully he sat up. He gasped from amaze when he notices he was lying in a big white room from with the wall frames molding were decorated with curly vines and small butterflies. He couldn't believe that he laid the biggest most comfortable bed he had ever seen. Yet again this was the first real bed in all his life.

"Where in world am I? How did I end up here?" Yuma asked in confuse. His mind was completely blank, nothing came to him of what happened or how he got here. He was even surprised when he saw the bandage around his bare chest.

"Man where did I got myself into now." Yuma muttered.

He then noticed a voice coming from behind a big fancy decorated door. "Maybe the person behind that door can tell me where I am."

Yuma threw off the sheets and stepped on his bare foots to the door. But just before he reached the door he yelped when pain shot through his side. The pain was so overwhelming that Yuma felt on his knees breathing deeply.

_"Now for lesson two: anyone that mess with me….pay the highest price." _

Yuma froze when his memory returned to him. He remembered again how he ran into Drake, who wanted to pay him a lesson for making his younger brother look like a fool. Yuma tried to escape but Drake and his comrades trapped him in alley near the market where they beat him repeatedly until Drake stabbed him in his side.

"What on earth do you think you are doing!" A woman voice yelled.

Yuma looked up with sweat running down his face. He saw a mature woman with shoulder-length dark purple hair and lighter purple highlights, with several bangs coming down past her brown eyes. She wore a long with robe that loosely draped around her shoulder and was held with a beautiful large brooch shaped like a butterfly.

"You're not supposed to get out of bed with that stab wound." The woman said irritated. Carefully she helped Yuma back on his feet and leaded him back to his bed. She sighed when she saw that the bandages have turned red.

"Just as though: the wound has reopened." She walked back at the door but before she disappeared she turned back at Yuma pointing at him. "And You. Don't move a muscle. Understand." She said sternly before leaving.

Yuma swallowed not daring to move a muscle. He definitely didn't want to get at the strange woman's bad side. But who was she? He had no idea.

After a while she returned with clean bandages and two bowls. One was filled with water while the other was filled with a strange substance. Carefully she removed the bandages around his chest afterwards she cleaned with the bowl of water. She then took the bowl with the strange substance. "I warn you this can sting a little bit." She said as she took a small amount in her hand. Softly she rubbed the small amount on the reopened wound.

Yuma hissed loud. _/Auch! Sting a little bit? Is she kidding! This stings like hell!./_

The woman chuckled. "Okay maybe it stings harder then I assumed. But it really helps against infections and it heals the wound more swiftly." She explained while wrapping the new bandages around his chest.

"There, all done. Now don't you move young man or you will reopen the wound and then I have to use my stinging medicine again." The woman said.

"Thanks miss. But may I ask who you are?" Yuma asked who couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"I am Dextra the royal healer." Dextra answered.

Yuma gasped. "Y-you mean THE Dextra, the most powerful healer in the world?" Yuma exclaimed from amaze.

Dextra raised an eyebrow. "You know any other powerful healer under the name Dextra?"

Yuma scratched his head while he grinned widely, his cheeks turning red as felt embaressed for asking such a thoughtless remark. "Oh right. But where am I?" Yuma asked.

"Right now you're inside my healer room inside the palace of King Zunthral." The healer answered.

Yuma's mouth dropped when Dextra told him that he was at the palace. Yuma always had seen the majestic white palace from his improvised house but he had never though that he would actually put one foot inside the palace of where actually the king lived.

One question remained unanswered for Yuma: how did he ended up here? He was about to ask it but a knock on the door interrupted before he could ask. Without a word Dextra walked up to door and opened it. She bowed slightly as two Astral beings slowly floated in.

Yuma saw that one was a male with dark azure hair that curls up, his skin which had the same color as his hair and was embellished with green marks. The other was clearly a female with long curly hair and skin white as snow also embellished with green marks. The golden jewels they wore around there neck and wrist were embellished with the most shinning stones Yuma had ever seen.

"Welcome King Zunthral and Queen Yasseya." Dextra said.

Yuma was astonished when Dextra addressed them as King and Queen. He wanted to jump out of his bed and fall on his knees before them but he remembered that Dextra ordered him not to move. He swallowed. What should he do? Kneel? Or stay put? He didn't wanted to feel that stinging substance again. But what if he got punished for not kneeling for the King?

Queen Yasseya somehow noticed Yuma's struggle. She looked at him with golden eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright dear boy? You seem to tremble." She said with a soft voice

"I..I want to kneel to show me respect your majesty but healer Dextra told me not to move again." Yuma said quietly.

"Oh? And why is that Dextra?" Yasseya asked.

"A moment ago his wound reopened after he stepped out of bed Your Hingness. I told him not to move otherwise I have to clean and nurse his wound again." Dextra explained. Then a smile appeared on her face. "And appearenly he doesn't like my stinging medicine."

Yasseya chuckled soflty behind her hand while Zuntrhal put a reassured hand on Yuma's shoulder. "Don't worry boy. You are excused for not bowing."

Yuma felt his heart sigh in relief. Then again he had heard how King Zuntrhal always had ruled with kindness and respect.

"Now that you know our names can you maybe tell yours?" Yasseya asked

"Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo." Yuma answered.

"Very well then Yuma. Can you maybe explain who did this to you and why?" Zuntrhal asked

Yuma nodded. "I was attacked by Drake and some of his companions Sir."

"Drake? Where have I heard that name before." Zunthral said as his white eyes narrowed.

"Don't you remember Your Majesty. I once had a man in my care who almost beaten to dead by gang who's leader was named Drake." Dextar said.

Zuntrhal snapped his finger. "That's right I remember. Drake. Yes, he has a long and bad reputation. But what did you do to get him on your bad side Yuma?"

Zuntrhal started to get worry that this boy 'Yuma' maybe was another criminal that got in Drake's way.

Yuma swallowed as he saw Zuntrhal white eyes peering at him. "I-I insulted his younger brother your Majesty."

"How?"

"Well he wanted to steal some little girls medallion to sell it for some gold. But that medallion was the only thing she had from her passed away mother. When she started to cry I came in and took the pendant from Lexar, after I –euhm- punched him. It was just a little punch in the stomach your Majesty I swear! I only did because he didn't want to give it back." Yuma explained

"Just one punch? Nothing more?" Zuntrhal asked suspicious.

Yuma head nodded frankly. "I swear it. Just one punch and it wasn't even a hard one."

Zuntrhal looked at Yuma's face searching for any sign that could show him that Yuma was lying. But he didn't find any of it. In fact he only saw respect and kindness in Yuma's eyes. This boy was from good nature with a good heart.

"I believe you Yuma." Zunthral said with a smile.

Yasseya nodded. "So am I. You don't look like a criminal kind."

Yuma felt relief that they believed him.

"So this Drake and two companions beated you and stabbed you just because you made his younger brother look like a fool? How old are you?" Zuntrhal asked suddenly.

"I am 13 years old."

Yuma, Yasseya and Dextral jumped when Zuntrhal slammed his fist on the cabinet next to the bed. "They tried to kill an innocent child! That is unacceptable!" Zunthral shouted angry. "Wait when I get my hands on them they.."

"Honey please calm down. You are frighten Yuma." Yasseya shushed her husband.

Zuntrhal looked at Yuma, who indeed was shivering in fear. Yuma had to admit that seeing King Zuntrhal angry was even scarier than seeing Drake.

Zuntrhal coughed. "My apologize Yuma. When I hear great injustice I quickly lose my patience."

Yuma who understood the king's outburst smiled back. "It's okay your majesty."

"I see that the boy is finally awake."

Yuma blinked in surprise when he saw a new Astral being standing at the door. He had the same hair style as King Zuntrhal but his skin with green marks and hair were lighter from color. It was like Zuntrhal's dark azure skin was mingled Queen Yasseya's white skin creating a light blue color. He too wore jewelry around his neck and wrists but his were smaller and lesser decorated.

Yuma wonder who this new stranger was until he saw the eyes of this new Astral being.

He recognized those eyes immediately. It was the same pair of mismatched eyes of white and gold he had seen before he lost his consciousness. This is the person that have tried to stop his bleeding and lifted him from his pool of blood.

"It's you!" Yuma exclaimed.

"You know him Yuma?" Yasseya asked.

Yuma froze; he had forgotten that the King, Queen and Dextra were also in the room. He grinned, feeling stupid for shouting in front of them.

"Yes, I-I mean, no. Well not personally. But he is the one that found and saved me." Yuma explained.

"We must say we were very surprise when our son returned with you wounded in his arms. Then again if Astral didn't bring you here you would defiantly have died." Yasseya said.

Yuma felt his blood drain from his face when Queen Yasseya addressed the young Astral as her son

"Y-your son? You mean that h-he is the prince?" Yuma stammered.

"Yes indeed. This is Astral, our oldest son." Yasseya said.

Yasseya's answer made Yuma speechless. From all the persons in the world he was found by the son of King Zuntrhal and Queen Yasseya, and not just any prince but the crown prince.

Yuma stared at Astral who stared back with his piercing mismatched eyes.

_/That gaze. His eyes/_Yuma though._/They are so…emotionless. Even his face shows nothing at all. It's like his whole face is a mask./_

"Now that the child is awake maybe he can tell us where he lives so we can warn his guardians."

Yuma cheeks burned. "I-I am no child! I am already 13! I am old enough to have no gua-guard, whatever it means." Yuma protested.

Yasseya quickly came between before Astral could respond on Yuma's protest. "Oh A-Astral didn't mean it like that Yuma. But what Astral meant of where your parents are so we could warn them. They must be very worried about you. You're already here for 2 days." Yasseya explained.

Yuma face dropped as he looked sadly to his hands, mumbling something.

"What did you say Yuma?" Zunthral asked.

Yuma sighed deeply as he looked up again with saw watery eyes. "I don't have any parents."

* * *

Dairey: Aaaaand here it ends.

Syns: Why?

Dairey: otherwise it's getting to long

Syns: Fine. Please review the chapter and see you next time.

Dairey: this time you don't have to wait so long. I promise.

Next time: Yuma tells a little bit of his past. But what will happen with afterwards?


	3. Yuma's past

Dairey: Next chapter online!

Syns: Enjoy :)

* * *

There was a long deadly silence before Yasseya broke it with a small voice. "What do you mean with that Yuma? Are you telling that your parents have passed away?"

Yuma shook his head. "I don't know that Your Majesty. I don't know if there dead or just far away from me. In my heart I still hope I will find them, or that they finding me." He said sadly.

"Don't you have any other siblings?" Astral asked.

"I have a sister, who is 7 year older than me, and a grandmother." Yuma answered before sighing deeply. "But I don't know where they are either."

"And how long have you been separated from your family Yuma?" Zuntrhal asked.

"Almost more than 7 years." Yuma answered.

Yasseya, whose face showing sadness and sympathy, was emotionally affected by Yuma's answer. "You were merely 6 six year old when you lost your family?! How awful. No single child deserves to be alone at such young age."

Everyone could hear the Queen's voice trembling, her white eyes shining with tears that were threatening to fall.

Seeing this Zunthral placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "My love?" Zuntrhal asked softly.

Yasseya sniffed before rubbing away the unshed tears. "I am fine, dear. It's just horrible hearing such a sad story. And it t always breaks my heart when children are involved in it."

Yuma saw how King Zuntrhal hugged his distressed wife close to him. It brought back memories of how his parents' lovely showed affection to each other. There was even a hint of a smile on Dextra's face.

It was only Astral who's showed no single emotion at all. This surprised Yuma. He couldn't believe that the prince wasn't affected in any way by the sadness of his mother. It actually irritated him greatly but decided not to show it.

"And do you remember how you got separated from your family?" Dextra asked.

Yuma sighed. "I have tried many times to remember what happened. But…" Yuma closed his eyes trying to force his mind to remember what happened. "Everytime I try to recall that day I only see…" Fractions of memories flashed before Yuma eyes.

Fire…yelling

"_Yuma whatever happens, stay hidden."_

More fire…someone screaming

"_Let her go!" _

"_Kazuma!" _

"_Where is it?! I sense it is here!"_

"_Monster!" _

A maniacal laughing..darkness…afraid.

And then deadly silence.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Where are youuuu?"_

"YUMA!"

Yuma's eyes shot open when a voice loudly brought him back out of his trance. He was now lying with his back on the bed. He felt how sweaty his face felt. His breath was loud a hasty. He saw how everyone in the room, except for Astral was face remained stoic, looked at him with worry.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"We don't know. You first felt silence but then you started to gasp. And then you started to yell: Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" Dextra explained.

"Also your face was scrunched up in pain. Like you were in real physical pain." Astral said calmly.

Yuma sighed while rubbing the sweat of his forhead. "That always happens when I try to recall my memories. The only thing I do remember cleary that I wake up and the house was completely destroyed. The place where I was hidden protected me against the fire."

"Do you remember who attacked you?" Zunthral asked.

Yuma tried again but this time he was able to remained to stay conscious. He only saw a black shadow blurry in the fire. The manical laughing came back. "No I only saw a shadow. But I have never forgotten the laugh he had. That cold insane laugh." Yuma tremble a little when the bad memory came back to him.

"It's okay Yuma. You don't have to force yourself into anything." Yasseya said.

"It's clearly that the boy is suffering from Dissociative amnesia." Astral said

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "Dissociatwhates?"

"Or in more understandable language: repressed memory. Because the traumatic experience was so distressing for the mind that is chooses to forget then to deal with the stress." The prince explained.

"What are you a dictonairy?" Yuma asked.

"You probably mean 'dictionary'." Astral corrected him quickly.

"Whatever!" Yuma exclaimed.

"And no I am not. I am just very intellect." Astral continued calmly like nothing happened.

_/Not to mention irritating./_Yuma growled in his mind.

"There is one thing that I am curious about." Astral said.

"What is that?" Yuma said.

"If you have been separated from your family for 7 years, where have you been then all these years? How did you get on food and clothes? Surely you didn't have any money to buy all these things." Astral asked.

Yuma's turned red. "Are you telling that I have stolen things when I was out on the streets?" Yuma hissed through his teeth.

"Uh-oh." Yasseya said softly, she knew where this was going.

"Well it is a fact that people who are forced to live on the streets steal for their survival. It is very natural of course. That's my most poor people are criminals." Astral said.

As a quiet moment fell between the two youngers, the royal couple and healer braced their self for the storm that was about to burst. They saw how one of Yuma's eye was twitching from anger.

Only Astral didn't understood that sign. "Why is your eye twitching like that? Is that a physical distortion?"

"For your information: not all people on the streets steal to survive!" Yuma hissed, ignoring Astral's question about his eye. "And even if they do that doesn't mean they are all bad! And I certainly never stole anything in my life!" Yuma shouted.

"But how did you survived on the streets if you never have?" Astral wanted to know.

"Sometimes people gave me some food or money out of sympathy. And I always found some wearable clothes that people threw in the garbage." Yuma explained.

"In the garbage?" Dextra asked, wrinkling her nose.

Yuma's cheeks turned red. "Well, I did washed them before wearing them. And sure some were worn out but still usable if you don't care about fashion."

"There is only one thing Yuma. Where did you live?" Yasseya asked.

"I have an improvised home on one of the high buildings of the city. It's not much but it's something." Yuma said.

Zuntrhal had an improving smile on his face. "I have to say Yuma, it pleases me to hear how well you did on your own for such a young age." He said.

Yuma smilled warmly. "Well, my dad took me a lot on camping when I was little. And if I ever going to find them again I want them to show them that I have never done something wrong."

"I have no doubt they will be proud of you Yuma." Yasseya said.

Yuma looked at the queen happy before a yawn escaped from his mouth.

"It seems that you still need some rest." Dextra said, suddenly turning into a serious healer. "I have to ask friendly for all to leave the room Your majesty King Zunthral, Queen Yasseya and Prince Astral." She said sternly.

"Oh my, we better go before Zuntrhal. You know what happened the last time we didn't listen to her advice." Yassyea said to her husband. The man swallowed and nodded, knowing all too well what happened.

"What?" Yuma asked in curiosity.

"Trust me Yuma, you don't want to know." Yassyea whispered while throwing a wink to him. "We see you later Yuma, I hope you will recover soon."

Yuma bowed his head in respect while the royal couple and their son left the room. Somehow he was glad that he had met the King and Queen, especially the Queen. Even though King Zunthral was a nice and kind man, there was something about Queen Yasseya that gave him a warm fuzzy feeling he had been missing for years. She had something motherly when she spoke to him.

That's why it kind of surprised Yuma that their son, Astral, had such different personality comparing to them.

While his parents were kind, warm and open he was unmoved, insensitive and closed.

And yet.

There was something that drew him near the Prince. But he couldn't put his finger what exactly drew him near.

And maybe he shouldn't try to figure it out either. Once he fully recovered they probably send him back on the streets again. Why should they let him stay here? He just some homeless boy. Why should they care?

With those unhappy thoughts Yuma felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. It didn't take long before the boy was drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yasseya sighed sadly as she sat down on her throne next to that from Zuntrhal. "A nice young boy such like Yuma doesn't deserve such hard past." She said.

King Zunthral nodded. "Indeed, but I am more concerned about his future."

Yasseya looked at her husband. "What do you mean Zuntrhal?" She asked.

"Father is probably mentioning about what will happen with the boy after he is fully recovered." Astral said who stood a couple feet from their thrones.

"Astral is correct. What are we going to do with Yuma after he fully recovered?" Zunthral said.

"Well, we can't send him back on the streets again. All alone and parentless." Yasseya urged. "And what if he walks into that brute of a Drake again? Or one of his gang members? Surely that monster will try to hurt Yuma again. And next time Yuma may not be so lucky."

Zunthral agreed with his wife. Sending Yuma back on the streets would put the boy in great danger.

"Can't we keep him in the palace my dear? We already have saved a couple people from the streets by giving them work at the palace." Yasseya suggested.

Zuntrhal sighed. "That would be the solution if there were any job applications open. But right now we have no need for people."

"What? Not a single one? What about the kitchen? The servant quarters? The couriers? The soldiers?" Yasseya asked.

Zunthral shook his head. "The kitchen, the servant quarters and the couriers are completely full. Those who are responsible can hardly keep their attention on them. And I am afraid that Yuma is a little bit too young to be a soldier."

Yasseya was not well pleased with the situation. "There has be something available for Yuma?"

"Excuse me?"

The King and Queen turned their head to Astral.

"Can I maybe suggest something?"

* * *

Dairey: well that was a piece of Yuma's past more will come in future chapters.

Syns: don't forget to review this and see you next chapter

Next chapter: What idea Astral has in mind? And how will Yuma react on it? See next chapter

P.S: I have also started on my second idea of a story. It's the idea that came second after 'Servant love' calling: Following you to the edge of the world


	4. Me? Astral's servant?

Dairey: Chapter 4 finally on!

Syns: Sorry for the much delay

Diarey: Yeah some family issues...Don't want to talk about it much.

Syns: Either way enjoy

* * *

"Me? Becoming Prince Astral's personal servant!"

Queen Yasseya winced from the loud exclaiming sound Yuma was making. Then again, she and King Zuntrhal were as astonished as he was when Astral explained his suggestion.

"B-but doesn't Astral have a personal servant?" Yuma asked.

"He did have one…once." Yasseya answered.

"What happened with that one person?" Yuma asked in fear.

Yasseya chuckled. "Don't be worry Yuma. Astral isn't the reason. You see, the last personal servant was in fact an assassin sent out to kill Astral."

Yuma gasped in shock. "What? Why?"

"My husband has many enemies Yuma. Killing our son is for them the ultimate way to get their revenge." Yasseya explained. "Luckily Astral has a perfect observation instinct. He discovered very soon that his personal servant wasn't what he was claiming to be. He informed Zuntrhal who immediately ordered to investigate the man's room. There we founded evidence that proved Astral's suspicious."

"Have you ever founded out who had sent him?" Yuma asked.

Yasseya shook her head. "No, we have never found that out. Before we could interrogate the assassin he was founded dead in his cell. Poisoned. Did he do it or someone else? We will never know."

"And afterwards Astral have never truly trusted anyone else to become his personal servant." Yasseya said.

"So why does he wants me to become his new personal servant if he doesn't trust anyone anymore?" Yuma wondered.

Yasseya didn't answer instantly as she was trying to find the right words. "I..I don't know it either Yuma."

Surprised by the Queen's answer Yuma blinked.

"Astral has been acting…very strangely ever since he found you. Not completely himself."

"His is acting strange because of me?" Yuma asked confused.

"Yes he has. But I really would love it if you take Astral's offer." Yasseya kindly said.

"I don't know Queen Yasseya." Yuma said with uncertainty.

"I know I can't force you to become Astral's servant. But know that when you accept the job you will live in the palace. You have a room all for yourself. A warm bed, food every day and because you are Astral's servant nobody can hurt. The only one that can lay a hand on you is Astral or the King." Yasseya explained. She then placed a hand on top of Yuma's. "You are the sweetest and kindness boy I have ever met and it will break my heart if you have to go back into the dangerous streets. In here you are save from men like Drake."

Yuma heard the hint of fear in the voice of the white skinned Queen's voice. The look she was giving him was like a mother being afraid for her own child's life. It reminded him of his mother, holding him in her arms after a nightmare or when he had hurt himself.

It almost brought tears to Yuma's eyes. During his whole life on the streets nobody has ever cared about him like that.

Some people indeed gave him some food or money to him but never someone had tried to give him what he really wanted.

A home. Someone taking care of him.

And although becoming the Prince's personal servant wasn't what he actually had in mind, it was 100th times better then returning back on the streets. On the plus side, he was going to see the Queen more often since Astral was her son. This thought made him very happy.

"I will do it." Yuma said with a smile.

Queen Yasseya's eyes beamed brightly when she heard the Yuma's acceptance. "You will? Wonderful. I will tell Astral that you have taken his offer so he can start the preparation for your staying. Also we have to make sure that you wear an emblem so people know you are a personal servant." Yasseya said.

"Just one Question your majesty."

"Yes Yuma?"

"What exactly do I have to do as a personal servant?" Yuma asked, hoping it won't be too difficult for him.

"Oh, don't worry Yuma. They are just simple jobs. Making sure that Astral's room is always in order, not that will be very difficult since Astral is a very orderly. And sometimes Astral will send you out for little errands like bringing messages or doing errands." Yasseya explained.

That didn't sound too complicated for Yuma. "So in other words I have to make sure Astral doesn't have too much on his mind."

Queen Yasseya nodded.

"You see very simple."

* * *

Astral was looking from his balcony. Yet he wasn't focus on what he was happening before him. His stoic face looked like he was calm but inside his mind he was conflicted.

After the conversation with his parents he had excused himself from them and retreated in his room. He had to progress the past days. Standing on the balcony usually helped him straighten his mind but he had no luck this time.

A soft knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter." He said.

When the door open Astral saw a light red female Astral being came inside. The young woman had straight shoulder-length hair. Only her side bangs, covering one side of her face, were a little bit curly. Her blue marks were almost the same as his only her were curvier.

"Yes Carisca?" Astral asked the said female Astral being.

"Is it true?" Carisca asked.

Astral cocked his head slightly but his face remained stoic. "What is true? Be more specific."

Carisca floated closer to Astral with a small smile on her face. "Rumors are going around that the human boy you have saved has become your personal servant."

"And how did you get this information?" Astral asked.

"How can you not miss it? Every servant in the palace talks about it. Nobody has ever suspected you to take a new personal servant after years of denying. Even me." Carisca answered.

Carisca then sat herself on Astral's king size bed. "Sooooo, why **did **you take this boy as your personal servant?" She asked in curiosity.

"My parents didn't want to send the boy back on the streets after he is fully recovered. And since they couldn't find any vacant applications I suggested for him to become my personal servant." Astral explained.

Carisca raised an eyebrow. "And that's it?"

"Yes." Astral said.

"Yeah right. I know you better than that Astral. I am not born yesterday." Carisca snorted.

"Of course you're not born yesterday. I know you for years. So how could you been born yesterday?"

Carisca rolled her eyes. "Forget what I said Astral. But do tell me this: why are you so interested in this boy? First you save his life and next you take him as your personal servant to save him from the streets. Why?"

Astral turned his gaze to the floor as he thought about Carisca's question.

Carisca smirk disappeared as she saw how Astral's face changed. She always knew Astral as a serious and stoic person. But this time, although his face still showed seriousness, his eyes were shining with a deep emotion that Astral never had showed to her.

"Astral are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Astral though didn't hear her as he recalled the memory of the moment he had found Yuma.

_-Flashback-_

Astral calmly passed by the humans and Astral beings that were visiting the market. He was well hiding beneath his dark cloak, his face covered by the shadow of his hood. Behind him walked a man with white hair; most of his face covered by a cloth. He wore a dark blue robe with orange flames at the border of his robe. Two splits on the side of his robe revealed his dark blue pants and brown boots. And he also wore a long curly hat showing he was a magician.

Right next to him walked a young girl with long blond hair. She wears a short blue dress with a pink under skirt and pink bow on her back and long blue boots. Like the man she too wore a long curly hat.

"Gagaga senpai? Do you may have an idea what the King desire from us?" The girl asked to the man she called Senpai.

The man shook his head. "We will know it when we see him Gagaga girl."

"But what will be so important that he sends Prince Astral to bring us to the palace?" Gagaga girl asked.

The master shot an angry glare towards the girl. "Don't speak so loud about the Prince foolish girl!" He hissed towards her.

Gagaga girl, who quickly understood her mistake, bow her head and began to rant her apologizes against her master.

Meanwhile Astral, not showing any interest at all in the conversation between the master and his student, continued floating forwards. It was when he was in the middle of the market when he suddenly came to a halt, causing the two magicians to bump against him.

"Euhm, is there something wrong sir?" Gagaga girl asked.

"I heard someone screaming in pain." Astral said. What Astral didn't understood that was with all the noise and commotion going around him this sound came crystal clear to him. It was like that this person was right in front of him.

"I don't hear anyone screaming." Gagaga girl said as she looked around.

"Astral beings have excellent hearing. They can even hear things miles away from them." The master explained her.

Another scream was heard. "Another one and it's from the same person." Astral said.

"That means someone is in trouble. But where does it come from?" The master asked.

When Astral heard the scream for the third it didn't take him too much effort to find out where it came from. "The sound is coming from over there." Astral said, pointing his blue finger to one of the dark alleys.

"Let's go Gagaga girl." The master said. The girl followed her master without hesitation with Astral floating behind them.

Quickly they arrived at the indicated dark alley where they saw three men. Two of them were standing while the third was kneeling next to what looked like a small figure laying on the ground.

Gagaga didn't hesitate one moment and jumped forward. "Hey, what are you three doing there!?"She shouted.

The three men looked up in surprise, gasping. "Damm, that's Gagaga Magician, the royal magician. Scram!" The man with the scar yelled.

"Hey come back here!" Gagaga Girl yelled angry as she run off to chase the three fleeing men.

"Gagaga Girl don't do anything reckless!" Gagaga Magician commanded, chasing after her to make sure she didn't get into problems.

Astral didn't run after them. He was more curious of the figure lying on the ground. Was he the one he heard screaming? After he came closer he saw that it was nothing but a young teenage boy. Why did he hear him above all others?

The boy groaned in pain. Was he hurt?

Getting closer he notice the deep stab wound in the boy's side. Seeing the red liquid flowing like a river from his wound it didn't take long before the boy laid in a pool of his own blood. Astral presumed that the wound was deep and crucial. He was certain that it wouldn't take long before the boy die from blood lose.

Suddenly he felt a painful sting deep within his heart and a deep desire to do something against the blood flow. Without thinking he quickly ripped a huge piece of his cape and pressed it against the wound.

This confused him. Why was he doing this? The wound is to grave. He won't make it.

But.

Inside his head he heard a voice telling him to keep him alive. He had to live. The boy has to stay alive.

But why was he so interested in saving this one life? Was it because he was so young? Or was there something else in play?

Astral got interrupted from his though when the boy groaned again. Astral gazed at his face when the boy slowly opened his eyes.

Astral gasped when his mismatched eyes met the deep ruby eyes of the boy. Even when the boy's life was ebbing away his eyes kept blazing with a fire that caused the boy's eyes the shine brightly.

It caused Astral to feel his heart beating rapidly while his breath got stuck in his throat. He picked up the boy from his pool of blood wanting to embrace the boy close to his chest never to let go.

This scared and intrigued him at the same time.

Wanting to know how this boy could make him feel like this he liked to his name. But when he was about to ask his name he saw the boy's eyes rolled back into his head before his body felt limp in his arms.

Astral felt his heart stopped beating, something that surprised him as well, fearing that the boy was gone.

"Your Highness?"

Astral turned around to see the two magicians returned. "They got away. How is he doing?" Gagaga Magician asked.

"I don't know. He isn't moving anymore." Astral said. He tried to compose his face and voice while he felt his body tremble.

Gagaga Girl stepped closer and placed a finger on the boy' neck. "I feel a faint heartbeat. He is alive but if he doesn't get medical help soon he won't make it." She said and turned to her master. "I think using the teleport spell won't hurt now Senpai."

Gagaga Magician nodded. "Agree. Usually I only use those when it is urgent. But this is an emergency. I need your assistance for this Gagaga girl."

_-End flashback-_

"Astral?"

Luckily they got here in time. If they have waited couple more minutes later the boy would certainly have died.

"Astral?"

And when he saw that the boy had awaken he was even happier. Still he chose to hide his real feelings. He still needed to discover what made him feel like this.

"Astral?!"

Yuma. Now he thinks about it. It's actually a nice name. Fits him beautiful.

"ASTRAL!"

Astral jumped almost out of his skin when a loud voice yelled him out of his though. With surprise he looked at Carrisca's wondering face.

"What is the matter with you Astral? I have never seen you like this." Carisca said. "Is it all because the boy?" She added.

"Maybe, I am trying to find that out." Astral said who had his stoic face back.

"Wait hold up." Carisca suddenly said. "Is that why you took him as your personal servant? To find out why he makes you feel like this? "

Astral nodded confirming her words.

Carisca sighed. "Astral this isn't one of your observations searching for facts. This is a boy. A human of flesh-and-blood with feelings and emotions."

"Why do you sound so concerned?" Astral asked. "You act that I am going to do something bad to him."

"I am not concerned about his time staying here. I am more concerned what you are going to do when you find the answers. What are you going to do with the boy then?" Carisca said.

"I don't know that yet. I think it depends on the answers I will get." Astral answered.

Carisca shook her head with worried look. "I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into Astral."

_/I am hoping the same thing Carisca/_Astral though, being unsure as well but now showing it.

* * *

Dairey: And that was it.

Syns: Next thing to be updated is "Following you to the edge of the world" expect that over a couple days. At least we hope so.

Dairey: Depends on the time it takes to write the next chapter.

Syns: Please leave a review and see you next time.

Next time: Yuma is about to be guide around the palace. During that tour he meets someone very unpleasant.


	5. More meetings

Dairey: Great news everyone!

Syns: Chapter 5 is finally online!

Dairey: Enjoy!

* * *

Dextra chuckled as she saw Yuma's amazed expression after she removed the bandages. It has only been 10 days since the attack but yet there was no sign of the stab that almost have killed him.

There was no scab, not even a scar marking his skin.

"B-but, how, I mean." Yuma stutter.

"Don't worry; you're not the first one that reacts like that. Every time when someone gets here to be healed for the first time they too can't believe it. They are all speechless at the end; just like you are." Dextra explained.

"I see now why you're the best healer in the world." Yuma said. "What great master has taught you all of this?" Yuma asked curious.

Dextra smiled. "There are some masters you don't find in well crowded cities."

Being even more curious Yuma wanted to ask what she meant by that but was sadly interrupted by a knock. Both saw Astral coming, holding something in his arms.

"Good day Prince Astral. Are you here to take Yuma to his chamber?" Dextra asked while bowing her head.

"Indeed I am Dextra." Astral said. He then turned to Yuma and handing over what he was holding. "Inside this package you will find your servant clothes."

Yuma hesitantly took the package from Astral's hands. Accidentally his fingertips brushed against Astral's slim fingers feeling how smooth and soft they were. Yuma slightly felt his cheeks burning since he realized he had just now touched the Prince's hands.

Quickly to get his mind of it he opened the package, seeing the clothes he was about to wear. "Do I have to wear these clothes all the time?" He asked.

Astral shook his head. "No, you only have to wear them during your work. In your free time you can wear whatever you want."

"You can change behind the dress screen Yuma." Dextra and pointed to the white screen on the other side of the room.

It always made Astral curious why humans hide themselves whenever they have to change clothes. He guessed it something had to do with the fact that they had to remove their old clothes before they could put on the new clothes. But why they hided there nude form from others confused Astral.

His kind didn't wear any clothes still they didn't hide it from each other. Maybe he could ask Yuma about it later.

Finally Yuma came from behind the screen wearing the clothes Astral gave him. Now he was wearing a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants and brown shoes.

"Seems its fits you perfectly Yuma." Dextra said.

Yuma' face showed that he was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Also his hands were fiddling nervously with his shirt.

"Is there something wrong?" Astral asked.

"Huh? Oh no, no. Nothing is wrong." Yuma said but saw that Astral and Dextra didn't believe him. "It's just…I am not used to clothes like these. Most things I wore were either too big or too sloppy. I need to get use to this." He further explained.

"You will get used to it Yuma. Just give it some time." Dextra said kindly.

"Shall we go Yuma?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded showing he was ready. He turned towards Dextra and bowed his head to female healer. "Thank you for the amazing medical help Dextra." Yuma said gratefully.

Dextra smiled at the young teenager. She still was amazed how someone of Yuma's age living almost his whole life on the street could be so kind and respectful. "It was my pleasure to help you Yuma. I hope to see you around time to time. But then in better condition of course."

Yuma grinned as he bowed for the last time before he quickly walked out of the healing chambers right behind Astral.

While walking behind Astral Yuma looked around the hall ways with sparkling eyes. He had heard many stories about how glorious and mesmerized the palace was in the inside. And now he knew those stories weren't exaggerated. The way the hallways were shining in faint light of the sun made them almost look like they were made by crystal. The magnificent statues of mystical creatures and spirits that were decorating the halls were carved to the smallest detail. Yuma almost thought they were real. It was like they turned into stone right where they were standing.

Yuma couldn't believe that this was going to be his new home. Actually Yuma still couldn't believe all of this is happening. He feared that maybe all of this was a dream. Or maybe he felt into a coma after the attack and this was all occurring in his mind.

"I assume you think this is all not real?"

Astral's voice broke Yuma away from his thoughts. He blinked with his eyes. How did Astral knew that?

Floating now backwards the Prince looked curious as the surprised human servant.

"The astonished gaze on your face was indicating that you though that this is all unreal. Why is that?" Astral asked.

Yuma was stunned of Astral was able to read his face like that. Especially since the Prince didn't show a hint of emotions. "H-how come? Well that is …." Yuma paused for a second, as he was looking for the best way to explain this to him without being too confused. "When something happens to someone, even when it something good or bad and it change their entire live, people have the habit to believe that it's all false."

"Why?" Astral asked. "I do understand that when something truly bad happens people want it to be false. But why believe it when something good happens in your live?"

A small sad smile appeared on Yuma's face. "It doesn't count for all people Prince Astral."

"It doesn't?" Astral asked in surprise.

Yuma shook his head. "It only counts for people who had only but bad luck in their life. It's harder for them to believe because of all the bad things that had happened to them."

"I see." Astral said. "So what you are saying because you have lived your whole life on the streets, without any family, you think it's hard to believe that you're living in the palace now."

"Not only that. I though nobody actually cared about me. I wished all my life for someone to come and .." Yuma suddenly shut his mouth when I finally realized he was just blabbing out his deepest desire. How is it that Astral was able to make him spill out everything?

"And what Yuma?" Astral asked curiously.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all. Just forget what I said." Yuma blurted out, wishing he had never opened his mouth.

Astral raised an eye brow. What made this sudden change in Yuma? And why was his cheeks suddenly so red?

"Greeting Astral!"

Astral turned around as Yuma looked over Astral's shoulder seeing an Astral female being waving at them.

"Hello Lady Carisca." Astral said.

Carisca floated past by Astral and leaned close to Yuma who bowed when he heard she was a lady. "Sooooo you must be Yuma huh?" Carisca asked.

Yuma was surprised that she knew about him. "Euhm yes Lady Carisca."

Carisca waved her hand. "Oh no, no, no. Don't call me Lady. Just Carisca. As you should too Astral." She said while poking against Astral's shoulder.

"Euhm, okay." Yuma said uneasy. He was very confused by the way Carisca was acting against Astral. "But why not Lady?" Yuma asked.

Carisca snorted. "Do I look like a Lady to you?" She emphasized.

Yuma took a good look at the young woman in front of him. He did notice that she didn't wear any jewelry as Queen Yasseya did. Instead she was more wearing pieces of armor that already looked like they went through a lot of battling.

"Not really. You look more like a warrior my L-Carisca." Yuma quickly corrected himself on time when he saw Carisca's glare, that quickly disappeared with a smile. "Exactly. I am Carisca Quantian. Commandant of the King's specialized knights."

_/Quantian? Why that name does sounds familiar? Where have I heard it before?/_Yuma though.

"Oh, by the way Astral." Carisca said as she finally remembered something. "I was send by your father. He arranged a special meeting with you and the rest."

"I see." Astral said. His eyes rested on Yuma. "But what about Yuma? I was supposed to guide him around the palace so he knew his way around here."

"Oh right, he is new here. You know what. Leave that to me. I will show him around here and bring him to his room afterwards." Carisca suggested.

"Are you fine with that too Yuma?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded his head having to problem with it at all. He somehow felt comfortable around Carisca, so he was looking forward to spend some time with her.

"Very well then. Carisca will show you what you have to know. If you have questions ask her. I will see you after the meeting." Astral said before leaving them.

When Astral was completely out of sight Carisca turned to Yuma. "Okay Yuma there are three options. Option 1: seeing the places where you are allowed and can see. Option 2: seeing the places where you're not allowed and can't see. Or option 3: seeing the places that certainly could mean your agonizing gruesome dying end. Which of the three would it be?"

Yuma giggled behind his hand at the young woman's sarcastic remark. "Option 1 sounds great." He said.

"Excellent choice!" Carsica exclaimed. "So what first? There is the library, servant quarters, kitchen, training grounds, garden."

"There is a garden here?" Yuma said interrupting.

"Indeed. Designed by Queen Yasseya herself. She gave the old one an extreme makeover. It's one of her favorite places." Carisca explained.

"I would love to see that. I love nature. I used to live with my family at the feet of a forest before…" Yuma became quite when he was remembered by the past again.

Carisca quickly tried to change that. "Well, if you care about nature that much you will truly love the garden. Follow me." She said floating away with Yuma right behind her.

* * *

When Astral entered he saw his father and the two magicians standing before the throne. "You called for me father?" Astral said.

"Yes Astral. There are some matters I wish to discuss with you and the rest." Zuntrhal said.

"And what about the two magicians?" Astral asked.

"I had you brought them here for some advice in this matter. During the meeting everything will be clear." Zuntrhal explained.

A servant entered and bowed before the king. "Almost everyone his here Sire." The servant said.

"Almost everyone? Who of the council isn't here yet?" Zuntrhal asked curious.

"The council is complete Sire." The servant answered nervously.

"Then who isn't…?" A sigh escaped the king's lips. "Astral?"

"Yes father?" Astral asked.

"Have you seen by any chance your absent brother?"

* * *

"Okay spill out."

Yuma blinked with his eyes. "Huh? Spill out what?"

Carisca chuckled. "I am warrior Yuma. And I am trained to read signs so I am prepared for anything. And right now your giving signs that you are dying to ask me something. But I pretty certain that you are afraid to ask me because you think I will get angry. I am correct?"

_/Wow! Are all Astral being good in this?/_Yuma questioned in his head.

"By your perplexed expression I see my suspicious are correct." She then turned her head towards Yuma. "Relax Yuma. I am no snob Lady that can't handle a little question. So ask ahead."

Yuma first thought about it but decided to take his chance. "What is the relationship between you and Prince Astral actually? Are you two…"

"Lovers?" Carisca added. Then she laughed. "You're not the first one that thinks like that. Unfortunately I have to disappoint you. I am just childhood friend. I know Astral from when he was just a young child. Our fathers were once partners in training when King Zunthral was just a Prince. During those trainings they grow a strong bond. And it only grew stronger after my father protected the King during an attack, almost costing his life."

Everything made perfect sense to Yuma now. "So that is why you and the Prince talk to each other so personal."

"Bingo." She said. "Well, we are here. This is the palace garden."

When Yuma's gaze fell upon the garden he agreed that Carisca lied about the garden. He had never seen so many colorable flowers in all his live. There were also small trees with benches beneath to sit in shadow. But what really was standing out was the high majestic fountain decorated with flowers and vines in the middle of a small square.

Carisca took a deep breath and moaned. "Mhhh I just love the smell of these flowers. Hey did you know those flowers are all the way back from-Yuma?"

Yuma didn't pay any attention to anything what Carisca was telling. He was more interested in some birds washing in the water basin of the fountain. Each of one of them had colorful feathers. It made him happy when didn't fly away when he came closer. One blue specimen came particular close to him.

"Hey little guy." Yuma whispered softly. The bird responded with a happy chirp when suddenly he let out a high chirp. Just in one second all birds flew away fast like they were fleeing for their life

"What got into them?" Yuma wondered.

"Well hello there _Lady_ Carisca who is your little friend?"

Yuma was surprised to hear Astral's voice. He though that Astral was already had gone to the meeting. It was when he turned around he saw that it wasn't Astral at all. He did looked like Astral but with a completely black skin. Another difference was the red marks above his eyes. And just like Astral he too had mismatched eyes only while Astral's right eye was white his was black just like his skin.

"Prince Black Mist. What an unpleasant surprise" Carisca sneered as she glared to the black Prince.

Yuma swallowed nervously as he felt imitated by Carisca's glare, even though she didn't look at him. _/Man if glare could kill he would be dead by now….Wait did she just said Prince?/_

Yuma suddenly remembered that Astral wasn't the only son the King and Queen had. He recalled that Queen Yasseya had given birth not of one son but two sons at the same time. This Astral being standing there now was Astral's twin brother: Black Mist.

"You still answered my answer _Lady _Carisca. Who is your little friend?" Black Mist asked again as he smirked at the two in front of him.

Before Carisca could say anything Yuma answered: "I am the new servant of your brother, Prince Black Mist."

Black Mist's eyes narrowed in delight. "Ah, yes. The new servant of my brother. I already have heard a lot about you from my mother." Black Mist said. Black Mist then let eyes prowling over Yuma's new clothed body, which made the boy pretty nervous. Sure, Astral also kind examined him with his eyes, but Black Mist was giving such a differing vibe then Astral was. With Astral he didn't felt being preyed like Black Mist was doing right now.

"Mhhh they told me you were pretty young. But they never said how pretty cute you look." Black Mist said. "What was your name again?"

Yuma swallowed. For some reason being called cute by him didn't feel right. It was actually very scary. "Y-Yuma." Yuma stutter.

"Yuma? What a pretty name. Well, nice to meet you Yuma." Black Mist said as he slowly came closer to the boy.

Yuma wanted to take a step backwards but was happy that Carisca blocked Black Mist's path.

"Actually your _Majesty_, I was showing Yuma around and we have a lot to see yet. Isn't that right Yuma?" Carisca asked.

Yuma nodded, catching on quickly.

"And beside Prince Black Mist. Do I have to recall you that there was a meeting _you _and your brother were supposed to be?" Carisca emphasized.

Yuma notice a short glimpse of anger on Black Mist's face before it disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "Yes I suppose I should be going then. Don't want to make father angry. Right?"

With one look at Carisca he floated his way to Yuma again. For a second Yuma though Black Mist just wanted to past him. He was proved wrong when Black Mist just stopped at him. Without any warning Black Mist grabbed his hand.

Yuma almost jumped out his skin. How cold Black Mist's skin felt against his warm slight tanned skin. Black Mist let his clawly fingers run of Yuma's hand. He then gently brought Yuma's hand to his lips. A small butterfly kiss was place on Yuma's hand

Yuma wanted nothing more than to pull his hand away from Black Mist's grip. However his body didn't seem to respond to his request.

He gasped when Black Mist suddenly pulled him close to him.

His heart beating faster as panic started to take over as Black Mist leaned closer so his mouth was close to Yuma's ear. "I am looking very forward to know you better Yuma. Emotionally and physically." Black Mist said huskily.

Yuma shivered as Black Mist's breath tickled his ear. What did he meant by physically?

"Ahum! The meeting Prince Black Mist." Carisca snapped.

Without any word Black Mist smiled to Yuma for the last time before leaving. Carisca waited for minute until she was certain he was out of sight. "Everthing alright Yuma?" She asked in concern.

"Y-yeah I think so." Yuma said still being impressed of the whole situation. He was wondering about what Black Mist meant with physically.

A growl escaped from Carisca. "I bet he had been following us the entire time. The meeting is on the other side of the palace. He probably wanted to show up when you were alone."

"But why did he show just now then?" Yuma wondered.

Carisca pulled up her shoulders. "I have to guess that his time was running out. The King probably already commanded a servant to look out for Black Mist when they realized he wasn't going to show up."

Yuma shivered as he still felt the cold touch of Black Mist on his hand. How could a twin like them feel so differently? Astral was maybe a stoic and emotionless. But he felt way much safer with Astral then with Black Mist.

Yuma remembered how his heart also beated faster when he touched Astral fingers. But on that moment he felt a more pleasant feeling then with Black Mist.

"You want to continue the tour Yuma?" Carisca asked.

Yuma nodded when a sudden growling sound came from his stomach. He grinned at the smiling Carisca. "The kitchen sounds like a good place to go next." Carisca agreed on him as she started to show him the way.

Maybe seeing more of the palace would shake his mind of Balck Mist. Only problem was that he had a scary feeling this wasn't going to be the last time he had seen of Black Mist.

* * *

Dairey: And there you have it. I hope you fully understand now who Carisca is and what her relationship is with Astral

Syns: Also the reason why we gave Yuma gave him his school uniform as his servant clothes is very simple: We couldn't find a perfect outfit for Yuma as being a servant.

Dairey: I was thinking for a while. I did thought 'it has to be something decent' and while I was looking to one of the episodes again it hit to me. His school uniform! Perfect.

Syns: Also for the one who is wondering how long this story is going to be.

Dairey: we have been typing in short of what is happing in which chapter. Well, there is good news for the one that hopes this story is going to be long. For the things I want to happen it's going to take...

Syns: "making drumming sound"

Dairey: 39 chapters. If everything goes well :p

Syns: Either way see you all next time and please don't forget to review.

Next chapter: The secret meeting + Yuma meeting more people.


End file.
